battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rei
Rei (レイ) is the protagonist of the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero. "Rise, burning dragon! Ultimate-Siegfried! Fire up with me" "Guardian deity of silver! Ultimate-Odin, takeoff! "Fang of fire! Soul of steel! I call the strongest name! Ultimate-Siegfriden! Charm me with your galent figure" ''- Red version ''"Fang of ice! Soul of steel! Awaken, heart of righteousness! Ultimate-Siegfriden! Deploy for battle!" ''- White version ''"Dignity of the king! Breath of the earth! Rise to life, with your green wind! Ultimate-Kingtaurus!" "Appear from the realm of the dead! Ultimate-Beelzebeat!" Appearance Rei has spiky, taupe-black hair, and brown eyes. He wears a red shirt with a blue and white jacket, white pants with yellow stripes, and brown shoes. He has an orange band tied in his hair, and one on his leg. He wears red and yellow fingerless gloves with red jewels on them. He has a similar jewel over his chest. He also has bandages on his arms. He has four deck cases, colored purple, red, white, and green. Personality Rei loves exciting battles, especially when he has a strong opponent. He calls himself "The Number One Star" and is obsessed with being the number one. He gets burned up easily and is very interested in getting the ulitmate treasure, The Ultimate Battle Spirits. His only known weakness is a fear of ghosts. His personality depends on his battle form. His red form, Zero the Burning, is hot-blooded and easily gets excited, his white form, Zero the Silver, is more calm and serious while his green uniform, Zero the Hurricane, is very impatient and loves quick things. His purple form, Zero the Flash, is more gentlemanly and calm. Biography Rei is an ultimate-user and Card Quester, who is seeking The Ultimate Battle Spirits. He travels through space in his ship, The Number One Star Ship. His partner is a dragon named Mugen, who turns into the card Mugendra. He is also friends with a robot named Salt, who cooks pizza. While searching for information at a bar, he met a boy named Kiriga, who was said to be the strongest in the guild. They nearly got into a battle, but then a distress call came. This was from a girl named Laila. She and her brother were attacked by guild members. Rei challenged the Galaxy Triumvirate, to take the space compass they stole. His opponent was Hashibuto. He won the match, and then beat the other two members just as easily. When he got the compass back, he returned it to Rikuto. Rikuto asked Rei if they could come to space with him. He explained that the space compass can find the Ultimate Battle Spirits. He accepted, and invited Rikuto and Laila to be crew members of his ship. Rei and his crew arrived on the planet Gunrock, where members of the Seven Galaxy Generals (outlaws from the guild) were forcing the people to work for them. The reason they took over the planet was to find crystals there. Rei was able to defeat both Almeida and Goin, and drive them away. As the group heads to their next destination, Rei has a dream, where he feels like someone is calling him. They decide to take a detour and visit planet Ice Cube, because an ultimate crystal was found there. Rei battles against Tsuruhashi, risking the crystal, and wins. Realizing that it was the ultimate inside that was calling him, Rei is able to release it. The card was Ultimate-Seigfrieden, and it chose Rei as its master. After that Rei met Eris, a pirate and the captain of her own ship. Gedam chased them along with Zard. Eris is planning to battle but Rei challenged them instead. After Rei won the match, Eris gave Laila a challenge to see if she could find the Ultimate Battle Spirits first. Rei later met with an old friend, Tohno. Because Tohno lost battles to members of the Seven Galaxy Generals, he lost the handles which controlled the water on his home of planet Faucet. Rei defeated Basilla, their leader, to win them back. After that, the Seven Galaxy Generals were disbanded. Tohno gave Rei and his group tickets to planet Greensmoothie, and resort planet. Soon after arriving there, the Galaxy Triumvirate stole Rei's decks. Fortunately, Kiriga arrived to win them back. Also, while on that planet, another ultimate crystal appeared. Inside this crystal was Ultimate-Kingtaurus. Rei made a contract with it, and gained a new green form, Zero the Hurricane. However, before he could take the card, Bomber got it. Eris took it back after winning to Bomber. While in the second warp point Rei was challenged by Kiriga to a battle, risking the space compass once again. Kiriga lost for the first time, allowing Rei's company to enter the warp tunnel. Rei also got to have a match against Eris soon after, which he won. While in the Sargasso area, Rei met Kiriga again at a Potatcheesse restaurant. He asked for another battle with Kiriga, who accepted on the terms that both would risk an ultimate. Kiriga, who used his white deck for the first time, won. He took Ultimate-Odin. Rei said that he would get Odin back someday. Because the card was gone though, the Number One Starship's power dropped, and was sucked up in a space storm. After escaping the storm, Rei senses an ultimate crystal. That crystal was on a ship called the COWCOW, and its crew had been cursed for trying to take it when they weren't worthy to be its masters. Rei defeated both of them, sucessfully winning the crystal. Ultimate-Beelzebeat was impressed that his curse didn't work on Rei, so he allowed Zero to be his new master. A new form, Zero the Flash was born. Deck Red Deck White Deck Green Deck Purple Deck Blue Deck Battle Stats Trivia *His name means "Zero." *He is the first protagonist to use green, white and purple as a main color (though he also uses red.) *He is the first main character to have a male voice actor. *He appears on the promo cards The Strongest Galaxy Ultimate Zero, Heat and Cool and Let's Cooking! *He is the only protagonist to defeat his rival the first time they battled. Appearances Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero anime Battle Spirits Saikyo Ginga Ultimate Zero (manga) Gallery 1 ichibanhoshinoray.jpg 1_hakuginnozero.jpg 1_shakunetsunozero.jpg rei.jpeg img_logo.jpg 8e656930.jpg Zero The Hurricane.png Rei.png Char rei.jpg wer.jpg images (11).jpg images (12).jpg images (13).jpg zxc.jpg zxcv.jpg zxcvb.jpg zxcvbn.jpg 3.png 2.png 1.png Category:Ultimate zero characters Category:Male characters Category:Main Characters Category:Red card battlers Category:White card battlers Category:Green card battlers Category:Purple card battlers Category:Blue card battlers